Artemis's Daughter
by darkrose45
Summary: Artemis was raped one night by a masked mortal man. This resulted in her daughter, Luna. As a child, Luna was raised by the Hunters of Artemis. When she was twelve she was sent to Camp-Half Blood. Now, she lives alone in the Artemis cabin and has only one friend. When the new king of Olympus is vote for, let's just say it probably won't go well.
1. A challenge is Thrown

Sometimes, being an only child sucks. When you're bored and your mother is oh I don't know, busy being a goddess and no one is around to talk to it can get pretty boring. My mother is Artemis, and yes that Artemis, you know goddess of the hunt, the moon and, **virginity **you tend not to have a lot of siblings. You see, I wasn't planned, my mother was raped sixteen years ago by a mortal man and I came along nine months later. My uncle, Apollo took care of the man himself. So, I was raised by my mother's cult. And her when I was very young. Then, when I turned twelve, she shipped my off to Camp Half-Blood. Now I'm all alone. Thanks mom.

"Who's cabin is that?" I heard a voice right outside the door. I froze, I only had on loose black pants and a bra. Swiftly, I yanked a shirt on and poked my head out the door. Outside was Ash and two new kids. One was twelve the other was much younger, barely ten. They both shared wild, curly brown hair and green eyes. The younger one shot back. "Woah!" He cried. "I thought Artemis didn't have kids?" He turned to Ash, confused. Ash sighed.

"My mother was raped." I snapped at the kid though he probably didn't know what that meant. The older one did because his eyes grew wide. "Ash, who are they, where did they come from and who do they belong to?" I asked the standard questions when a new kid came to camp.

"Cinder and Garrick." He pointed to them. "Seattle, Hephaestus." He explained with a sigh. I knew that sigh, it was the, great now I have more to look after, sigh. I was surprised they made it this far on their own for how young they were. it was also a shock to see blood siblings. That was rare these days. Ash ushered Cinder and Garrick to the next cabin, Apollo's.

A group of Aphrodite's kids walked by. As soon as they saw me they ducked their heads to whisper not so quietly. the goddess of love's children loved to gossip. They could spread words faster then the plague could kill half of Europe. When I first came here and moved into my cabin, they spread the word so fast, half of the camp had surrounded my cabin within a half hour of my arrival. One of them, a blond haired girl named China looked at me. I sent my best scowl her way. Her head ducked to whisper to herherd.

Then, Charlie and Wen, one was Ares's boy the other, was Apollo's. Charlie had his battle awe strapped to his back and Wen had his bow and quiver. They were found just outside of camp, huddled in a tree with a Gorgon trying to kill them. They were just then, they had each other's back. Lost brothers, the camp called them. Wen nodded at me and Charlie curled his lip up. Me and the Apollo kids got on well enough but, Charlie hated me. I've asked Wen and he has no idea.

"Hey Wen, the wind good today?" I called, hoping they would stop. Wen paused, thinking on answering but, Charlie just pulled his arm. Wen shrugged at me and followed Charlie. I sighed and walked back into my cabin to grab my bow and quiver. I snapped the door shut and walked down to the archery range. The range was really a long field with targets set up on the other side. It was next to the mess hall so sometimes, wayward arrows found their way into the mess hall.

When I got to the range, a few Apollo kids were there, seeing who could get the most bulls-eyes. A few nodded and waved at me but, didn't ask me to join. I tossed my quiver on the ground, a black one with a crescent moon and some of the Hunters painted on it. My bow was a yew bow with carvings on it. I picked up an arrow, strung it through and pulled back. I narrowed on my target, paused to test the wind, and shot. The arrow thunked in the center. I pulled out an arrow, and shot it through the center again. Some of the Apollo kids looked at me. They were waiting to see if I could do it three times. With a smirk, I sent another through the center. An Apollo boy came up to me. He was tall and lanky with blackish brownish hair.

"That was awesome Luna, only Gina can do that." He praised, pointing to a red haired girl. Gina was the best archer in the camp. she narrowed her eyes at me. "Gina wants to have a competition with you. Tomorrow at noon." The boy informed me. Without waiting for my answer, he bounded away.

"Um, okay." I called to Gina. she smirked, picked up her quiver and sauntered away with a small herd following after. Great, now I have a competition with the best archer tomorrow. The only thing worse then that is the mess hall making my food wrong. Or, a Gorgon horde attacking.


	2. Mom comes to Visit

Well, so far today, neither Gorgons attacked or, the mess hall messed up my food. Sadly, the archery contest was today. Of course, Aphrodite's little gossip clan spread the word and now, the entire camp is going to watch. Including the nymphs and the satyrs. Ash kept trying to tell me that I was going to do fine but, I was going up against Gina.

"Um, hey mom. If you could uh, help me today that would just be fabulous you know?" I prayed awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't laugh at me. "Look, I even left you some bananas and an apple." I gestured to the bowl of fruit in front of me. "So uh, if you could that would be awesome and you would mom of the day. And you get fruit! Good deal huh?" I grinned and stood up, waiting for some heavenly light or something to ascend down upon me or . Only a tiny breeze. A swift knock came at the door. "Enter my humble abode!" I called out, putting the bowl of fruit on the dresser. Ash stepped in, kicked the door jam in and looked at me. "Yes oh,mechanical one?" I sneered at him.

"What are you doing Luna?" He asked, twining a piece of brown hair around his pinky. Ash arrived the same day as me, bloody and dragging suitcase behind him. He was six something, so taller then me, brown everything else. His hair, skin and eyes all different shades of brown.

"Can't you see I'm busy with my new hobby?" I cried at him, throwing my hands up.

"Which is?" He asked cautiously, peering around for the Gods's know what.

"Duh," I snapped at him," fruit placing!" I pointed to the bowl of fruits. Ash arched is eyebrows at me. I starting to laugh, and he soon joined me. "But seriously, don't touch those." I warned him, "Those are for mom." He sobered and nodded. He walked over too the fruit and studied it.

"You were praying weren't you?" He asks me softly. I nodded and he sighed. "Luna you are going to do amazing!" He cried, throwing his hands up. "You wanna know why?" He asked me, turning to look me straight in the eye. His eyes were like two different browns swirling to make this intense color. I nodded and swallowed. "Because, you are Artemis's daughter! You are a direct descendant from the goddess of the hunt! And bows and arrows! It is your DNA to be amazing a archery. That is why you will do great." He grew very animated and then back to serious. A smile spread itself across my face faster then jam on toast.

"Has anyone ever told you that you should be a motivational speaker?" I asked him, Ash tilted his head in confusion. "Because now, I wanna kill some Gorgon butt." He laughed at me and shook his head.

"Luna there are no Gorgons, just Gina. Pretty sure she is easier then a Gorgon." He pointed out. A cluster of campers walk past, they all peered into my cabin and the whispers started almost as soon as they saw Ash and I. I stuck my tongue out at them and waited for the cluster to past before I continued.

"You never know Ash. A pack of Gorgons could attack in the middle of the competition. Crazy things happen." I pointed out. Ash laughed and fell onto my bed. "Get up you lazy mule." I laughed at him, pulling on his wrist. Ash was stronger so of course, he didn't budge. "Ugh, fine just lay there like a dead whale. I'm gonna go kick some Gina butt." I waved my hand, grabbed my bow and quiver and started out the door.

"Wait Luna." Ash was up in a second. He took a giant step so he could loom over me. "I'm coming. Takes a while for lazy mules and dead whales to get up." He smirked, his voice soft, like a breeze. I nodded and continued out the door. Ash kicked the door jam into the cabin and the door flapped shut. We wandered down to the archery range. Hordes of campers were scattered around it, satyrs and nymphs wandered around the groups. Charon and Mr.D stood a bit to the side. Charon was a centaur and Mr. D was Dionysus but, was banished here by his father Zeus.

Gina stood with the other Apollo kids, a yellow and orange cloak wrapped around her shoulders. I had two crescent moons painted on my cheeks. Thomas, the head of the Apollo cabin stood in the center of the range. Ash followed me to my area. Thomas nodded at me. "Okay ladies the rules are as following," Thomas boomed. He already had a loud voice but, when he yelled it was terrible. "you are to shoot three arrows. The one with the most bulls-eyes win. If there is a tie then, you will each shoot one more arrow." Thomas explained, Gina and I nodded. "Ready, set begin!" Thomas hollered, the camper's cheers rang loudly.

Gina quickly shot a bulls-eye I pulled out an arrow, set it and pulled back. I tested the wind, the resistance, all of it. I lined the arrow up and shot. It sailed through the air and struck the center of the target. I picked up another arrow and got the same result. I looked over at Gina and saw she was also on her last arrow, her second one had also been a bulls-eye. She was sweating now, and she was fumbling. Her arrow kept slipping. I turned away and knocked my next arrow. I shot, halfway through the arrow's flight, a slight breeze caught it, sending it into the nine ring. I looked at Gina's target, she had hit the eight ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winner! Luna was won with 29 points!" Thomas boomed, trying to shout of the crowd. They wern't cheering but whispering and pointing behind me. I turned to see mom leaning on my target.

"Hey honey."


	3. Mom Wants me to Vote

Mom looked like she always had, waist long black and silver hair in a braid, dark tanned skin, a bow and quiver on her back and, a crescent moon painted on her forehead. Today she wore loose black pants and a red tunic. Tall hunting boots went up to her knees and, of course, a doe stood next to her.

"Mom? Why are you here?" I stammered out, the other kids sat, quiet for once.

"Well I heard your call for help." Mom told me, pulling an apple from behind her back. "I decided that, my only child," She glanced at me with her silvery blue eyes, "should get help from me. So, I popped down and helped, a tiny bit." She gave a smirk and bit into the apple. "Without my help, your arrow would have hit the seven. Aren't you glad mommy dearest was Therese to help?" She smirked-smiled at me, her eyes glinting with cruelty. I wasn't mom's most favorite person in the world, but I was her daughter for Zeus's sake, at least she could show some compassion. "Dionysus, how are you? Still here I see." Mom tipped two fingers at Mr.D. He fumed, not even able to respond.

"Mom, why did you really help me?" I snapped, yanking her attention back to me before she could spit out anything else.

"Whatever do you mean my child?" She asked me, in her sarcastically sweet voice, made only for me. "I came because you called for me." She smiled at me and then, at the camp. Her smile could turn a Gorgon into a puddle.

"You only ever come when it benefits you." I said dully, her eyes snapped back to me. I felt Ash come up and stand behind me, a silent warning and guard, as he always was. Mom snorts at this.

"Got yourself a boyfriend daughter?" She asked, mockingly. I shook my head, she only sneered. "Sure child. Anyways, I did come for something." She pushed off the target, and swaggered over. "But, only your ears my hear my words. Not your boyfriend or," Mom whirled to look Charon straight in his eyes. "you Charon. You may not hear this." She finished, tipping her fingers at him. She grabbed my shoulder and snapped her fingers.

We landed in an empty field, filled with long grass and covered by a never ending blue sky. "Anyyywaays." Mom drug the word out. "The gods are having issues, again." Mom rolled her eyes. "Aries is at the center and is reaching out to his children. So are the others." I looked at her, not quite understanding what she meant.

"What kind of issues?" I prodded, knowing I probably wouldn't get a very straight forward answer.

"Issues as in, Zeus is getting old and forgetful. His reign as king is coming to an end and Aries wants to be king. Hera, of course thinks she can just take over." Her eyes made a loop again. " We have decided to have a vote. Whoever gets the most votes wins. Gods and demi-gods are to vote." She was just reciting things now, her hands always played with her hair when she didn't really care about what she was talking about.

"When is this happening?" I hoped it was in a year or so.

"In a week." She replied happily. My eyes widened. "What? Its so far away!" She cried, throwing her hands up. I rolled my eyes.

"so, why am I here?" I repeated.

"Oh, I'm making sure I get your vote." She snorted, "You are voting for me right?" Mom growled, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know!" I cried at her, throwing my hands up. "Take me back to camp." I snapped at her.

"Fine." She grumbled. A few seconds later, we landed back at camp. "See you later." She disappears.

"Luna!" Ash races up to me. "You okay? She didn't yell or burn or-" He was panicking so I cut him off.

"I'm all good but, the gods aren't." I then tell him all about the vote.

"What?! They are gods, they can't have votes, can they?" I shrug.

"All I know is that, we get to vote next week." I reply, with a shrug. "I just hope you don't have to be eighteen." Ash laughs at this. Thunder rumbles above us. As the sky cracks open, I thought I heard Zeus laughing at me.


	4. update

**Sorry the last two chapters were deleted, I didn't like where the story was heading there. Don't worry, those chapters plus one or two will be posted by the end of the week. sorry for the delay. I just want this to be an amazing story.**


	5. Strawberries and Moon

**Catering to requests to upload. Sometimes, I need a kick to get motivated or I'll just sit around. Sorry I took those last two chapters out but, after looking at them I saw they didn't really go with the story. This one puts it back on track more I hope. Reviews are always nice. No pressure or anything. I own nothing but what I've bought with my own money, sooo not much.**

So, the next week or so at camp became well, a little tense. Friends from other cabins didn't talk, no challenges were thrown by the cabins, we didn't play capture the flag! Everyone's godly parents were really pushing down on the camp. the clouds above us thickened each day, more and more rain fell. Some of the campers were wondering if the camp would flood. It sucked majorly.

I was down by the stables when, surprise surprise, a group of Aphrodite's children strolled by. It was one of the rare times that the rains had stopped. Everyone rushed outside to clear mud and to play and to make merry with their half siblings. Anyways, the Aphrodite herd had a volleyball and were in string bikinis and trunks even though it was only like sixty outside. In lead was China. When she saw me, a smirk drug across her face. He muttered something to her siblings and sauntered over.

"Hi Moony." She smirked. They had tried to give me a nickname but, they were too stupid to think of a clever one so, Moony it was. "where's your boyfriend? Did he finally skip out?" She tilted her head, a spill of blonde hair flopped over. You could clearly she her black roots. Perfect, I thought.

"Did your roots not get the memo?" I smirked, pointing to her head. "The dye must have seeped into your brain, killing the rest of your brain cells, the three you had left." China gave a snort and snatched a mirror from a red-haired girl. She checked her roots and gave a screech. She and a smaller group raced back to their cabin. The rest glared at me. "Silent vow?" I asked sweetly, clasping my hands in front of me and smiling. They all huffed and continued to the beach. I turned to go into the stables.

Inside was warm and smelled of hay and horses. Moon, a white a silver Pegasus stood in the first stall. She snuffed at me and ruffled her silver wings.

"Sorry Moon, rain and all that." I told her, as I scratched behind her left ear, her faint spot. She practically purred at this. I laughed at her and went to get the mucking equipment. I yanked on high boots, gloves and grabbed a shovel. I walked out and push open her stall. Since most of the horses are magical, the stalls are reinforced with magic to make sure they stick around. moon snorted again nudged me with her nose. "Quit I have to clean your room." I shoved her nose away and jammed the shovel into the straw and crap mess on the floor. I heaved it up and over outside. "Ha!" I shouted at the gunk.

Finally, all the Pegasus gunk is thrown out and new, soft, non-gunky hay is strewn across Moon's stable. She nuzzles me again and I stroke her muzzle. I push open the door and step out of her stall. She snorts and stomps her hoof. Moon can throw a mean tantrum, she's worse then a three year old.

"Sorry Moon but food is calling my name." I tell her as I slip out of the mucking boots and gloves. She neighs at me one more time before i shut the stable doors. I wander up the sloping hill to the mess hall. It had turned into a place of hushed voices and very segregated tables. Already the y were segregated by parent but now, no one even dares to sneak to other table.

I pushed open one of the doors and dropped into my table, of one. Chicken tacos and Arby's curly fires appeared on the plate. filled the goblet next to it. _Dear magical plates,_ I half prayed, _I love you, _I picked up a chicken taco and took a bite. The magical plates even knew how much sour cream and beans I liked on my tacos. The tree tacos vanished as did the curly fries. All around me, people ate and whispered to their siblings. The Hermes table was the loudest table. It was the Dump Cabin, I've heard. Those who's parents won't claim them, get dumped there. It's always full and is usually neutral in Camp arguments.

"Luna!" Joey, a Hermes boy shouted, I looked up at him. "Hey, come sit with us." He waved me over. I stood and walked across the hall to the Hermes table and sat next to Joey. He was a thin boy with red hair and blue green eyes. "See? Much better then sitting alone right?" He elbowed me and dived back into his conversation about whether Apollo was gay or was just a sensitive guy.

"I think he is bi." I interjected. The arguing boys stopped to look at me. "Because, how else would he have all his kids if he wasn't?" I pointed to the Apollo table, which was almost as full as the Hermes table. "He wouldn't be fully gay since most of the gods like to have a lot of kids to do great things." I shrugged and took a bite of ice cream.

"Dude, why didn't we think of that?!" The other boy cried, slamming his hand on the table. Joey laughed and shrugged. I spend the rest of the time chatting and arguing about the gods and even some sports.

Afterwards, Ash finds me near the strawberry patch. I liked it there because I had an endless supply of snacks also, it was pretty. "Yo." He nods at me before dropping down next to me. "Soooo, what was with you and Joey?" Grr, I wished he wouldn't start with that, maybe a _hey these strawberries are looking awesome, so why did Joey call you over? _Or maybe, _hey, what's up? Oh cool ,so you and joey dating? _anything better then that. But nope, he just came out with it. Very Ash.

"Um nothing. He just called me over so I went over there. Nothing big, or Earth scattering here." I shrug and play with one the plants. I felt Ash glaring at me. "What?" I snap, turning to stare at him, full on. His eyes are swirled again, all the colors are dark, almost black.

"Nothing. Didn't know you talked to Joey is all." He growls, turning away. Holy Hades Ash is moody.

"What is your problem Ash?" I demand, sitting up on my knees so I can look him the eyes. "Gettin' real tired of your moody crap." I snap at him, poking him in the chest.

"Nothing is wrong with me Luna." I know he's lying cause he won't look me in the face.

"Bull." I pop the word out of my mouth and tilt my head at him. He just glances me, more black swirling into his eyes.

"It's just that, this vote thingy has the whole camp torn. It sucks." He sighs, one of his hands playing with my hair.

"Well, it'll be over and then it will go back to normal." I try to sound upbeat about this but, its kinda hard to when for most of us, it is a lose lose situation. "Just hang in there a bit longer Ash." I sigh as I lay my head on his knee. He straightens his legs so my head rests on his lap. His hands go back to my hair. This is super corny love book cover but hey, we hide from the camp and sit in a strawberry patch. Sounds like fun to me. when Ash starts to hum ,is when I start to feel sleepy. Aaannnd drop the cutains.


	6. update 2

**I've decided to let you guys choose who should be the King/Queen of Olympus. Cast your vote in the reviews. Poll will be shut a week from today 5/8/13 . I look forward to seeing who you all vote for.**


	7. Our Hearts Are ripped Out

**Hi readers of this story. The vote for who wins King/Queen of Olympus is still going on, a week from 5/8/13. Leave who you want to win in the reviews. Um let's see oh yea, hope you guys like angsty Ash. This chapter adds a lot to the plot. I own almost nothing but some books and a tail. (Don't ask) Love reviews and suggestions. **

Something yanking at my arm woke me up. As did the sounds of screams. "Luna! Wake the snaps up!" Ash was pulling my arm. I flicked my eyes open and stood up. In front of me, was a giant fire ball. _The Camp is on fire,_ was my first thought. "We gotta move Luna! They set the fields and forest on fire." Ash grabbed my hand and ran down towards the beach. _Well, at least my stuff is safe,_ I stumbled after Ash, the strawberries vines clutching at my ankles.

"WAIT!" I cried, stopping in the middle of the fields. "The forest? All the nymphs and satyrs? We have to help!" I turned and ran to the forest.

"Luna no!" Ash tackled me to the ground. "No. If they were in there, then they are dead. It started in the middle of the forest. We have to save ourselves." Ash told me, his breath hot next to my ear. Tears stripped my cheeks. _All those nymphs and satyrs, dead. _Anger tore a huge cave in my belly. I stood and marched to the beach, Ash now stumbling.

"Where are - oh there they are." Chiron snapped, his hooves snapping the sand. I nodded at him. All around me, people were crying and coughing. A half burned tree nymph cried on the shoulder of a water nymph, who was trying to heal the wood girl. A satyr boy was wailing over the body of a satyr girl, his head bowed. More tears dribbled out of my eyes. Ash wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

It took three hours to put out the fires. By that time, the whole forest and half the fields had been burned to nothing. We all stood, flabbergasted and numb, looking at our once gorgeous fields and green forest. Somewhere from the crowd, the Song of Sorrow started up. It swept through the crowd, our voices ringing. We grabbed hands and sang as loud and long as we all could, our tears staining the ground, our voices pleading the world to grow back. In the end. we sang through that song five times before we broke down. One by one, we fell to the ground, sobs shaking our shoulders. Our safe heaven had been attacked, taking sweet souls with it's heat and cruelty. This would not go un-avenged.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Chiron shouted over the cries, his own face covered in tear tracks. "We will find and punish the, _bastard_, that did this." He told us, cheers rang up. "They will be punished for the blow they delivered to our hearts. The poor, sweet souls they took from our Camp." Shouts rang, cried being replaced with calls for justice. Sadness becoming the fuel for anger and rage. "A vigil for the lost ones will be held tonight. We will sing and recall their lives. We will replant and recover." He gave a nod and walked away sadly.

"Grina? Have you seen Grina?" A small, flower nymph girl cried, running through the crowd. She was just a child. "Grina! Where are you?" She cried, tears pooling. "Grina? C'mon." She broke down, hard sobs racking her tiny frame. "m-Momma!" She wailed. Suddenly. it hit all of us standing around her. Some of them lost parents, children, loved ones. The tears and cries started again. Song for a Lost Child started neat me, it went in a large circle around the girl. We made a circle for her, to cry in and to scream. We sang and cried for her.

Chiron called us up to the bonfire pit. We walked up in a large wave, clinging to one another. I grasped Ash's hand tight. Chiron read the names of the lost. Fifty, fifty nymphs and satyrs killed. The rest burned and/or had their hearts ripped out. We all suffered at this. Chiron told us that we could stand out here all night.

So we did. We sang and cried till our voices were hoarse and or eyes were dry. We made to noon. Chiron said that was the longest vigil ever held at Camp. Later in the day, the nymphs and satyrs went to the forest to hold their own vigil. We heard their songs of pain, it made us cry even more.

The next day, we all set to work. Searching for anything in the forest and fields that could be evidence. They clean group hadn't been through yet. Everywhere in the forest were the charred remains of bodies. Some poised like they were running. A couple made all of us break down. It was a larger one thrown over a smaller one, as if the protect the child. A few pairs were kissing or holding hands. This made me cling to Ash even more. We didn't find anything but more sadness and tears.

"We will start back up next week with our normal life." Chiron told us at dinner that night. Muteness answered him. I sat with Ash and Joey. I leaned on Ash's shoulder, barely picking at my food.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Ash muttered to me, concern twisting in his words.

"Why would someone do that?" I asked him, toying with a curly fry. Ash sighed and shrugged.

"I have no idea but don't worry, they will pay." He gritted his teeth, anger clouded his voice. I just hoped he was right.

**Sorry if I made you cry. I cried as I wrote this.**


	8. My Letter to Anon

**Dear anons that have commented rude things on this story,**

**Though I do like reviews, your's were not my favorite to read. They showed me that not everyone likes the way I write and that's okay. It is sad that you resorted to putting down a stranger because you didn't like their writing. You didn't have to comment, you could have exited my story. I will write the characters how I see them and I will not change because I wasn't spot on with Riordan's way of writing Artemis. Not sorry about that one bit.**

**I'd like to address your insults. I am not a shallow priss who thinks herself pretty. I also don't think myself ugly. I don't care what I look like. I've looked in many mirrors and none have broken. They simply show me looking into them. I'm already going to Hell but thanks for the invitation. I hear it is invite only. I will continue writing and will not stop simply because you hated my story. Never come back then. I'm not a whore, haven't really dated anyone. none of what you said about me was true. If do not know me, you cannot judge me simply by how I write. **

**Thank you to all of you who love my story. Sorry for the rant but it needed to be addressed. I will update as soon as I can. I love you guys for reading this. **

**Sincerely****,**

**darkrose45**


	9. My Dreams are Horrible

**So, hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Voting is open until Wednesday. I own a few of my own things but nothing in the Percy Jackson series.**

By the time Camp got it together, the vote had already taken place. The gods left us out so we could recover. We haven't been given the message yet about who won. The gods were letting us recover some before they sent us the message.

I was blowing out candles, already in basketball shorts and a tank top, when Ash knocked. "Enter!" I called. He slipped in, his brown curls a mess. He was playing with a gear. "Yes mechanical one?" I asked, wishing I could just sleep.

"Umm, they are announcing the new king tomorrow." He was still playing with that gear. I nodded, I already knew this from Joey. "Well um, night." He waved and walked out. _Weird child_, I thought as I blew out the last candle. I nestled into my bed, it was covered in three layers of blankets. I flicked my eyes shut.

I was in a gods temple. I knew that from the faded marble statues and the flecked painting on the far wall. Torches and old bowls sat in various places. "Ah hello Artemis's daughter." A low voice growled. I spun to see Ares standing near the flecked painting. His armor covered his giant body, only his scarred face showed.

"Ares, how is Olympus?" I bowed to him, the correct greeting for a god. The war god chipped at the flecked paint.

"It is, well. We await for your little Camp to hear our news." A cruel smile flashed on his face. "You already bow to me in the way a women show bow to another women. You should be on your knees in front of me." His cruel smile widened. With a snap, I was down on my knees in front of him. "See? Much better right?" He grinned and laughed, a bark like laugh. "Yes, women should either be on their knees or cooking. Only things they are good for are cooking and making children with." He cocked his head at me. "I wonder if you would make good children?" He snapped his fingers and a bed appeared. "What do you say child?" He swept a hand towards the bed.

"I say how about, no." I replied, spitting at his face. He snarled and whipped the spit from his face into my hair. "thanks, spit makes a good gel." I sneered at him. He reached down, gripped my jaw and slammed his mouth onto mine. His lips were nasty, all rough and just, terrible. He forced my mouth open and shoved his slime covered tongue down my throat. I bite down hard, inchor filling my mouth.

"You little bitch." He snarled, slapping me. My head flung to the side. I shoved my black hair back and spit the blood at him. I sent a wild sneer at him. He grabbed me by my hair and drug me to the bed. He threw me onto it and straddled me. He shoved his mouth back onto mine, his hands searching my body ruffly. His mouth slid down my jaw to my neck, biting at me. I tried to dig my nails into his neck but, sadly, I bite my nails. _Stupid habit,_ I cursed myself.

His hand traveled under my tank top and squeezed. I smacked him as hard as I could. He only laughed. "Oh child, that only makes me go harder." He whispered into my ear. I squirmed and prayed for another god to help me. Ares yanked off my tank top and smiled. His mouth traveled away from my neck and down farther. _ Hephaestus, _prayed, _please, please help. _

As Ares's hands went farther, a loud cloud of smoke erupted in the temple. "Luna!" The gruff, voice called out. Hephaestus. I ran to the voice, yanking my tank top on. A thick hand grabbed my hair. I screamed and kicked.

"No, no child. You are mine." Ares snarled in my ear. I kicked at him but he was still wearing his armor.

"HEPHAESTUS!" I shouted as loud as could before Ares shoved a heavy gag in my mouth. I heard the heavy steps of the machine god.

"Ares, let her go." Hephaestus said calmly, holding up his hands. "She is just a girl, she has nothing to do with Olympus." He stepped closer. I felt a blade on my neck. My eyes widened.

"Back up." Ares ordered. Hephaestus nodded and stepped back some. "Her mother is trying to take the mountain for herself. If I destroy her daughter, she will be so devastated that she will give up." His logic made a tiny bit of sense but not enough to rape and/ or kill me.

"I understand but that won't get Artemis to stop. She will just beat you." Hephaestus smirked, "She will not stand for her daughter to be killed. there are other ways Ares." I could feel the war god start to deflate. "Just let me take the child back to her cabin." Hephaestus, reached out, almost touching me. Ares shoved me to him. The machine god caught me. I collapsed against him. Ares grumbled something and left. Sobs racked my body. Hephaestus stroked my hair and held me. "Come child," He muttered, tilting my head up. "let's get you back to camp. Sit on your bed, I will send Ash to you." With that, I awoke in my bed, tears streaming down my face.

Almost instantly, my door was flung open. I flinched, thinking it was Ares come to rape me for real. It was only Ash, standing with only shorts on, his air a giant tangle. "Luna?" He called out softly, a sob broke out. He rushed in and hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry Luna." He muttered into my hair. "I can't believe that. I promise, me and Father with protect you." We sat on my bed all night, Ash hugging me and me curled up into his chest.

When morning came, I pulled on a hoodie and gave one to Ash. We slipped out and went to Chiron. I told him all of it, even the worse parts. Through the whole thing, I clung to Ash's hand. His jaw set and he cursed at Ares. Chiron nodded, I could see a spark of rage igniting in his calm, old eyes.

"I will council with the gods. I will enchant your dreams so Ares cannot enter them. I will make sure this never happens again." He tried to reassure me but, it really didn't help. Ash followed me back to my cabin, his arm wrapped around me, glaring at any of the Ares kids that past us. Wen and Charlie past us, I looked up at Wen and his eyes widened.

"Luna you okay?" He asked in his small voice. I shook my head. "Anything I can help with?" He was so nice. I opened my mouth to speak when Ash cut in.

"Yea you can get that rapist's son away from her." He growled, his eyes pointed at Charlie.

"What did you say about my father?" Charlie roared, his ax out in an instant. I shuddered, and tapped Ash's shoulder.

"You heard me! Your father tried to rape and kill her last night!" Ash snarled, stepping in front of me. Wen and Charlie's eyes grew giant.

"What?" They both whispered at the same time. I nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Luna I-I didn't know." Wen looked at me, his brown eyes big and honest. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Its okay." I mummbled, kicking at the dirt. I hated this feeling of helplessness. It sucked a bunch.

"Could we help?" Charlie asked, he was just as awkward as I was, maybe more. I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "Okay well, let us know. I'm really sorry Luna, I would never do that." He tried and I just nodded again. They shuffled along, towards the lake. Ash and I continued We stayed there for the rest of the day, Ash only leaving to get food. We played cards and rearranged my candles and bowls of fruit. He would leave for a tiny bit while I would cry and pull myself back together. Wen and Charlie visited, we played poker and then they had to go clean the stables. Joey came in and we gossiped about what was going on around the Camp that day.

When night and dinner came, Ash looked at me. "Want to g to dinner? Chiron will announce the new king." He tried. I shrugged.

"Sure I guess." I stood up and followed Ash to the mess hall. Already they other campers were eating, chatting about what they did that day. A small bit of silence bloomed when we stepped in but the chatter continued. Joey waved us over.

"Hi lady." Joey grinned, tugging at my braid. I poked him in his side, making him squeal. "Felling better?" He asked, his head tilted like a dog. Another shrug.

"Alright kids shush up now." Chiron called from his table. We all shut up instantly. "Alrighty, now that we have the Iris messages up again, the new king of Olympus is-"

**Yup, leaving you on a cliff. Don't ask where the Ares thing is going cause you will see next chapter. Reviews are always nice. Vote till open for two more days. **


	10. Joey the Jerk

**Okay, you guys are very impatient with me. It takes time to write these chapters (also, I just kinda put it off). So, on to the chapter where you finally get to find out the new king! The story picks up steam after this I promise! Reviews are nice, I own a skirt, some shirts and some earrings None of them are in this story. **

"-Athena!" Chrion had to scream over the cheers that erupted from the crowd. We all cheered and hollered, happy it wasn't Ares. The Athenian cabin's top exploded, a large, golden crown rising from the smoke. Spirals of gold laced the columns on the front. Suddenly, Athena herself appeared next to Chiron. Her brown hair in a high, old Greek top knot pony-tail thingy. Her grey eyes bright and clear, a crown nestled in her hair. We all dropped into a bow, even Chiron.

"Please, raise." Her calm voice called. We all rose and cheered for our new queen. She waved her hand for us to silent. "Thank you. I know the last few weeks have been hard for you but, I promise to help restore your forest and fields." She seemed to look each of us in the eyes. Her stare was measured but, calming. "Now, where is the one named Luna?" Athena called, looking around. I stepped forward cautiously, Ash gave my hand a squeeze.

"I-I'm Luna." I raised my hand sheepishly, the crowd backing away from me. She simply nodded.

"I heard something interesting from Hephaestus last night. Something about you dear." Athena looked at me, as did the whole camp. "Now, what do you think he told me?" She asked, almost daring me to say it in front of the rest of Camp.

"Umm, Athena I think it is best to finish this in the Big House." Chiron chimed in, glaring the crowd. They scattered, even Ash. Athena nodded.

"Very well. Come Luna." she waved a hand and we walked to the Big House. Chiron led the way to the meeting from and we all settled. Athena peered around and nodded at some of the things. "Now, tell me what happened."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you Luna. Ares will be punished for his crime." Athena shook my hand and Chiron's before disappearing. I gave a heavy sigh of relief. I wasn't going to be blamed, yay. I raced out the House and to the Hephaestus cabin. I threw it open, ash was sitting with Cinder and Garrick, showing them how to fix a toy. Ash turned the screwdriver one last time and the toy sprang to life in his large, brown hands. Garrick grinned and hugged Ash.

"Sorry to break this up but, I have news!" I grinned, Ash looked up, brown curls hiding his eyes. Cinder and Garrick looked hopeful. "Sorry guys, only for teenagers." I shrugged sadly at them. They grumbled as they shuffled out.

"What is your news Luna?" Ash asked, standing to face me.

"Athena is going to punish Ares." I grinned, doing a weird dance. Ash's face cracked wide open with a smile. He grabbed me and hugged me, spinning a bit.

"That is awesome Luna!" He cried, after he released me. We talked loudly about it for a half hour before more of his siblings spilled in, to work on their projects. I grabbed Ash's hand and practically skipped to the Hermes cabin. I slammed my fist on the door. Amy, one of the younger residents poked her red head out.

"Yeeess?" She drew the word out, closing her green eyes. I rolled mine.

"Joey in there Amy?" I asked, twisting my foot. Amy ran her eyes up and down.

"Probably." She shrugged and ducked back in. "Joey!" I heard her call, "your girlfriend is here!" Laughter drifted out of the cabin. Joey's red head poked out.

"Amy I'm going to drop you in a lava pit!" Joey hollered at the younger girl. A middle finger rose from a bunk. Laughter clouded the room. Joey snapped the door shut. "Yo." He grinned at me and kinda frowned at Ash. _Well, alrighty then._

"News from the goddess queen." I smiled, pointing at the Athena cabin. "Ares will be punished for what he tried to do." I informed him, Joey gave a cheer and hugged me. Ash stiffened behind me, something Joey didn't notice.

"Oh wondrous day! We must celebrate with ice cream and fun!" Joey laughed, dragging me by my wrist to the mess hall. I stumbled after him, laughing. Ash followed silently. The mess hall was a bit empty, since we were there between meals. "Three giant ice cream sundaes please!" Joey called to the empty room. Suddenly, three sundaes popped up. "Allllll riight." He plopped in front of one covered in rainbow sprinkles and drenched in hit fudge,, I settled in fornt of a triple chocolate sundae. Ash's was a banana split.

"Luna, shouldn't we be going?" Ash asked after we ate the ice cream. I spun to look at him/

"What? We have no where to be." I snapped, amazed at his rudeness. Joey glared at him.

"Yea, Moon needs her stable cleaned." Ash tried, pointing down the hill. I shrugged. Joey set a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, his blue green eyes soft, unlike Ash's. "Fine. I'll do it myself." Ash growled, stomping out.

"Okkaaayyyy?" I titled my head at Joey, he just shrugged.

"To the beach! Duh da da duuuuhhhh!" Joey hopped up, fist on his hip, finger pointed to the door.

"Dork." I ruffled his hair and pushed open the doors. We walked down to the beach, a lot of the other Campers had the same idea. Two beach ball volleyball games were happening, a few of them were swimming the rest, were tanning or talking. Joey and I settled into the sand and peered out into the water.

"Luna," Joey sighed, running his hand through the sand. "do you know Ash loves you?" He turned to look at me, his face open. I nodded.

"Yup, long ago. He doesn't know I know." I tried to skip a rock but it sank.

"Oh, didn't know that." Joey's head grouped. "That whole conversation is ruined. I was gonna try to convince you that I was soo much cooler and funnier and more awesome." Joey laughed, puffing out his skinny chest. I rolled my eyes. "Hey! It was legit!" He sprinkled sand into my hair.

"You just secured your grave skinny one." I growled, grabbing a giant hand full of sand and dumped it into his hair. He shriek in horror. "that's what you get!" I laughed at his girly cry.

"You jerk! I hate you!" He cried, shoving me over. I grabbed his wrists and pulled him down with me.

"No no, you are the jerk." I grinned, peering at him. We were on our sides, Joey's head covered in sand.

"Nope, you are." He poked my cheek. I tried to bite his finger.

"Don't think so." I sneered, stabbing my finger into his chest.

"Ow." He winced, rubbing his chest. "You hurt me Luna." He fake cried.

"Baby." I muttered at him. "Do you want me to kiss it to make it better?" I asked sarcastically. He nodded. I rolled my eyes. I leaned forward, at the last second he ducked his head down, sending my lips onto his. It was only a second but it felt longer. He backed up and smirked at me. I smacked his chest. "You are the jerk now!" I cried. "Trickster!" I fake yelled, pointing at him.

"You liked it Luna don't deny." He was so smug but, kinda right. _Can I just run away now? Is that an option? _ "C'mon, admit it." He waggled his eyebrows at me. I stuck out my tongue.

"Maybe a tiny bit." I offered. He grinned.

"I'll take it!" He cried, a large grin across his face. "can we try again?" He asked, his voice soft. I shrugged, why not? He grinned again and scooted down, so we were face to face. He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. They were soft-ish, kinda gritty with sand. It was kinda awkward, since neither of us really knew what to do. His tongue poked my lip, I giggled. He broke away briefly. "You giggled at me?" He whispered, his lips resting on mine.

"Nope. you are imagining things." I smiled and kissed him again. This time, when his tongue poked at my lips, I opened them allowing him in. We fought with our tongues for a while, I was clearly winning. Joey gave a groan and pulled me closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck, his around my waist. He pecked at the corner of my lips, my chin and then my neck. He halted and made quick work of my neck. Scrapping teeth and using it as a punching bag for his tongue. I pulled him back to my mouth and continued our fight from earlier.

"Eh hem." Sand flew over us. We jolted apart to see Chiron glaring at us. "glad you two are having fun but, dinner is ready." He informed us, waving a hand for us to go first. We trudged up, hands clasped together.

When we walked into the mess hall, everyone glance at us. Aphrodite's table exploded in whispers. Ash's eyes burrowed into us. We sat at Hermes's table. We were bombarded with questions. Joey's hand traced lines on my palm all dinner making it hard to concentrate. "Hey," He whispered into my ear. "We should go to your cabin after this." He nibbled my earlobe. I nodded and he laughed. "Great."

**Whew got kinda um, interesting there. Hope you are happy with my choice of the new ruler of Olympus. If not, well boohoo. Next chapter is some the reason for the M rating. Hope you guys are ready for that. (If not, prepare yourselves) hehe gonna be mean and make you wait ALL weekend for it! Sorry boys and girls. Love your reviews, keep them coming! See you all next week. **


	11. Joey, My Cabin, and I

**Welcome boys and girls to the nest installment of Artemis's Daughter. This chapter is very um, just insert thew word you use for fluffy (i.e lemon ,smut, fluff) all of those are accepted. Remember, I love to hear what you guys have to say about my writing. I own a few things, (mentioned in earlier chapters) none of them have ANYTHING to do with this little fanfic here. Hope you like this chapter. Heere we go!**

Joey couldn't even wait till I had the door shut. I had to fight him off to shut it. He had me pinned against it a heartbeat. His mouth glued to mine. Out tongues swirling around in this weird dance. His hands sat at my waist, thrumming against my hipbones. I slid my mouth down his jaw, causing him to groan. I nipped at his neck and sucked, marking him. He pulled my head up, we continued our tongue dance. We were walking back and we fell, onto my bed. Joey flipped us, so I was beneath him. He pulled away and looked down at me, the blue and green in his eyes swirled.

"Hi." He breathed, almost panting.

"How are you today?" I grinned, my fingers playing at the collar of his shirt, his at the hem of mine.

"Well, I could be better." He offered, I almost slapped him. He laughed at me. "It would be better if you," He paused, to lean down to my ear. "didn't have a shirt on." He nipped my earlobe before pulling away. I Stuck my tongue out at him and held my arms up. He ripped my shirt off and grinned. Hew leaned back down and kissed me, long and kinda aggressive. His mouth left mine to trail down my body. He stopped at my bra strap and nudged it out of the way. He continued down and stopped at my breasts. He looked up, a wicked grin on his face. He nipped at my nipple. I gasped, my fingers tightening in his hair. He sucked and nipped for a while before he continued. When he finished his trail, he shot up to my mouth and we kissed for a while.

I yanked his shirt and whispered, "My turn.". He sucked in a breath. Though Joey was skinny, he was also muscular. I kissed down his jaw and neck, stopping to kiss his collarbone before I wen on. I bit and sucked on his nipple for a while, making him moan and gasp before i went down. His hands were knotted in my hair. I kissed each of his abs and the valleys between them. I paused at his pants button, kissed it and went back up. He growled at me.

"You little tease." I smiled at him and kissed his nipple again, then kissed at his neck. He was ripping at my pants, clawing frantically. I grabbed his hands and set them on my breasts. His eyes widened at me. I shrugged. He kneaded and squeezed them, making me moan into his neck. My hands trailed down his back and up, always pausing at the waist of them. Finally, i dipped my fingers in. Only enough to let him know I was there. He pulled back. "you sure Luna? I may not stop." He warned, his voice gruff. I nodded. "Alright." He sighed, not in a sad way but more of a, as you wish, kinda way.

We kissed again, softer now, since we knew what lay ahead would take it's toll on us. I pulled the button his pants open, he kicked them off. He yanked mine open, off they went. We both pulled away to look at each other, new and strange. I felt the blush creep up now. Joey smiled and kissed each of my cheeks, as if that would make it go away. Unlike in the books or movies, we didn't attack each other. We went slow, kissing down trails and slowly, pulling down the clothes.

Finally, nothing was between us. Joey reached down into his wallet and pulled out a condom. I helped him into it and waited. A billion and five things raced and danced in my brain. I knew it would hurt, form what I heard. I also heard it was wonderful, amazing, nothing you could experience again. Better then drugs, some girl said. Joey was taunt above me, he peered down, the question in his eyes. I nodded, with one thrust he was in. I gasped in pain, tears springing from my eyes. _Sweet Zeus that hurt!_ Joey paused, hearing my discomfort.

"Sorry honey." He wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed me. "I promise I'll go slow." He smiled at me. I could only nod. With that, he took off. Going slow, as promised. He pushed in and out in this odd;y comforting rhythm, it was very strange.

"Joey," I panted, he looked at me, his face sweaty. A blush crept up again. "Maybe we could, go faster?" I asked, throwing in a smile. He grinned and nodded. He sped up, not by much but, it was amazing. He would slam in making me cry out. His face twisted up.

"L-Luna, I-I'm gonna" He couldn't finish before he cried out. I grabbed his face and kissed him, helping him ride it out. I came right after that. We kissed a bit more before he pulled out. He tossed the condom away and collapsed on the bed with me.

He kissed my temple. "Luna, my moon, my night sky." He murmured into my hair. "you are amazing and wonderful and every other adjective that means the most amazing girl in the world." He whispered all of them to me, pausing once and a while to think of more. I only clung to him, listening, taking in his gruff, tired voice. In another cabin, another cry rang out. He chuckled, "Probably one of Aphrodite's." I chuckled at this. I looked up, the small, close able skylight above us.

I pulled at the rope that open it, revealing the night sky. Joey looked up and whistled. "Wow, that is so pretty." He whispered, his eyes darting all over the sky. "Not as gorgeous as you though." He kissed. It was a slow kiss, both of us too tired. I cuddled up next to him. Joey wrapped his arms around me. "Good night, my moon." He muttered to me,a s my eyes drifted shut.

"Good night, my thief." I whispered to him.

**Awww. I love nicknames, especially ones between two lovers. So, my first fluff chapter. Pretty good by my standings. Sorry if you don't like it, it really had nothing to do with the story I just liked it. Next chapter either Monday or Tuesday. Love reviews, see you guys next time. **


	12. My Dreams Still Suck

**So,last chapter was just this cute piece of fluffy goodness. Now, back to the story! Remember, love reviews and whatnot. I own a hedgehog, (sorta) but, nothing from the wonderful mind of Rick Riordan. **

Sadly, I didn't wake up next to Joey. I wasn't even in my cabin. _Great,_ I growled in my brain,_ another god, wonder who it will be this time._ I hoped they didn't try to rape me this time. Would make me and Joey very awkward. I was in another temple, this one nicer. Blacks and white and blue were everywhere, it was all too faded for me to really see what it was. Until I saw the GIANT crescent moon and bow. _Great. _

_"_Ah, daughter." Mom smirked, leaning on her long bow. "Had fun? Hope you did, cause you will never see that boy after tomorrow again." Mother snarled, her eyes glowering.

"What are talking about?" I growled, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh, I'm taking you back. Yea, decided you being around boys and having your own cabin for Zeus's sake was too much. You are rejoining the Hunt." she smiled slyly at me. I threw a bowl of fruit at her.

"How about fuck no?" I snarled, throwing another bowl at her, this one hitting her in the face. I laughed at the apple and banana smashed all over her face. Quickly, I forced myself to wake up. I jolted up, yanking Joey up with me. His eyes were thrown open.

"Luna! You okay?" He grabbed my face, peering at it. I shook my head and curled into him. "Was it Ares?" He growled,holding me tightly. I shook my head. "Who then?" He pulled back to look at me again.

"Mom." I replied. "She wants me to leave Camp." I shuddered, hugging Joey again. I felt him stiffen.

"What?" He asked softly. I repeated. "I got that but, but why?" He asked, running his hands through my hair. "Why would she take my glorious moon from me?" He asked, twining my hair around his fingers.

"Because you give me joy." I told him flatly. "Mother doesn't like that." I shrugged.

"Maybe Chiron could force her to keep you here?" Joey said, trying to be hopeful. I shrugged.

"Maybe." I looked up at him and kissed him deeply. He molded into me, laying my back. He searched my body, sending chills up my body. joey pulled away first.

"Luna, can I hide you under my bed?" He whispered, his head tucked in my neck. I nodded, my fingers running through his hair. "Mmm good." He kissed my neck and flew over. I laughed at him.

"Dork." I ruffled his hair. He grinned at me. "Mm, what time is it?" I mumbled, rolling onto my belly.

"Like, eight." Joey groaned, laying his head on my back. "We gotta get up." He whined, crawling over me.

"Hey, stop that." I swatted at him. He chuckled and fell onto the floor. "smooth." I laughed,swinging down. He yanked on some shirts and a Camp Half-Blood shirt. I did pretty much the same. I tied my hair into the world's messiest bun and jammed my feet into flip-flops. "Ready?" I asked, taking his hand.

"Nope." Joey grinned at me and opened my door.

**Sorry that was short but, I had to re rail the story. **


	13. I Have a Nice Fallout

**Gasp! What did you guys think about last chapter? Crazy right? You guys hate me yet (I hope not cause a lot of you guys read this.) I own some books and not this wonderful world Rick Riodran created (sadly) See you guys at the end!**

When we walked into the mess hall, Ash was sitting at his cabin's table, so he could glare at the door. He saw me, his whole face lit, then he saw Joey next to me, back to glare. _Siiigghhh._ This, was going to be awkward. I followed Joey to the Hermes table and dropped down next to him. Double chocolate pancakes and super crispy bacon exploded onto my plate, Mountain Dew filled my goblet. Joey reached over for my bacon. I bit his fingers.

"Ow!" He cried, holding his hand. The table laughed. He glared at them and nibbled at his breakfast taco. I took a swig of Mountain Dew and launched into the conversation at hand, whether if the sky was purple, the sun would look different. By the end, it had turned into a shouting match, some of the other tables joining in.

"The sun would look the same even if the sky was magenta!" Ash finally screamed, shutting them all up. "It is already yellow so, it would be the same. Duh." He rolled his eyes and stomped out. I turned to Joey but he waved a hand. Smiling, I kissed his cheek and raced out. Ash was already at the stables, in Moon's stall, petting her silvery white fur.

"Hey." I called out softly. Ash turned to look at me. He looked sad and tired, almost washed out. "What's up with you?" I asked, stepping in farther. He sighed.

"Can we not Luna?" He muttered, more to Moon then me. _You are such a girl. _I rolled my eyes at him._  
_

"Um no we can't. I want to know why you are all grrr and sad and just, not Ash." I demanded, my hands flying to my hips, one jutted out, I felt like my mother. He glanced back at me.

"Fine. You wanna know why I'm all grrr?" He snapped, whirling to face me. "Your boyfriend is why I'm mad Luna!" He growled, looking me dead in the eyes. "You've known him what, a month? Maybe. You've known me for years!" Ash threw up his hands, his eyes huge and filled to the brim with anger. "I've loved you longer then he has. Doesn't that count?" He asked softly, looking away. _Well, shit._ I ran a hand down my face and gave a deep, I'm in big trouble how the fuck do I get out of this one, sigh.

"Ash, I love you but, more as a my best friend way. Besides, I won't be dating Joey for much longer." I sighed, he looked up, hopeful. "No, not that reason." I shut that down quickly. "Mom is making me join her Hunt again." Ash whipped his head up.

"What?" He asked, in his sift whisper. I shrugged. "No, she can't do that!" He cried, slamming down his foot. "Make her change her mind!" He yelled at me. I glared at him.

"Do. Not. Yell. At. Me." I snarled, my voice low and warning. "I can't control her. You think I haven't tried? Do not throw a temper tantrum because I can't stay. That is childish." I snapped, my eyes glaring into him. His face turned red, he had his head ducked, like a child getting scolded.

"Sorry." He muttered to the straw floor.

"No, sorry doesn't cut it Ash. You've been acting like a total dick for a month because I'm hanging out with another guy! Holy Zeus is gets on my nerves! Then, you have the balls to yell at me to control my crazy goddess of a mother all because you want me to stay? All so you can just be mad at me? Uh, fuck no. I'm not doing that or, dealing with your attitude and jealousy anymore Ash. Talk to me when you stop being an asshole." I yelled, throwing my hands out and then storming away.

I stormed to my cabin and fell angrily onto my bed. Sometime later, Joey came in. He sat next to me and rubbed my back. "Luna?" He asked softly after a while. "You want to talk?" I shook my head. "Ya sure?" I nodded. A knock came at my door.

"If that is Ash or my mother, Joey, punch them in the face please." My voice was muffled by my pillow. Joey opened the door.

"I'm suppose to punch you, Luna told me too." Joey told whoever was at the door.

"Well can you not please?" Ash snorted. I rolled over to glare at him.

"Go away." I snapped. Joey came back and sat next to me. Ash's eyes narrowed for a second.

"I can't Luna. I don't want you to leave mad at me." He tried, looking at me with his big, brown eyes. I snorted.

"Say whatever you have to say Ash." I waved a hand.

"Look, I'm sorry if I've been a dick but, I haven't had to share you with another person before and it was hard at first." I glared at him, he made me sound like an ice cream cone! " I admit, I really don't like you dating Joey because, I've loved you longer." It was Joey's turn to glare at him. "But, I'm learning to accept that and move on. I really just want to be your friend Luna. Please?" He was doing that cow eye thingy again, it could make a rattlesnake back down. I shrugged.

"I guess we can be friends but, you can't try to break me and Joey up." I warned. Ash jumped up with a grin on his face. He hugged me and kinda glanced at Joey. "Okay well, you guys have some bonding time. I need to talk with Chiron." I got up and stretched. Joey started whining. "I don't want to hear it Joey, you guys need to learn to not kill each other." I told him. He crossed his arms. I looked at him with my puppy face. "Pleaaasee?" He sighed and kissed me. "Perfect!" I waved at them. "Have fun you two."

**Hi again my lovely readers. Sorry I did't update but I had finals and I went to see Star Trek with a friend (super good you guys should go see that) I just, was a busy girl this weekend. But, I'm back with this nice chapter. Brought back Ash for a very convincing fan (you know who you are) and ummm, yea. Reviews are good, already got lots and if you know some friends who would love this, show them. Don't let them miss out on this story! See ya guys next chapter.**


	14. Ash and Joey Bond

**Hi again I'm back with another chapter. I'm mixing it up and putting this one in Ash's P.O.V. As usual, reviews are always fantastic and I own headphones but not the characters written by the amazing Rick Riordan. See you guys at the end. **

**Ash's P.O.V**

I really didn't want to hang out with Joey, or even look at him standing upright. His face was just begging for my fist to become best friends with it. But, Luna wanted us to do some "bonding time" so, I'm doing it, only for her though. Joey was ahead of me, babbling about Zeus knew what when he just stopped.

"Okay so, how do you do bonding time?" He turned and asked me. _By my fist smashing your face in._ I thought with a sneer.

"How should I know?" I snapped instead, I really didn't want Luna mad at me. Joey kinda glared at me.

"I know you don't want to do this Ash but, at least pretend so Luna doesn't punch me." Joey tried to joke but I didn't laugh. I rolled my eyes. He muttered something about needing to go to his cabin so I followed. He threw open the door to a chorus of "heys" and "Yo Joey!". I felt a bit awkward standing ouside the door like a guard. A girl with black, red and blue hair stepped out. She was dressed in black shorts and a Camp shirt dyed black. Her long fingernails painted alternating red and black. Her sharp blue grey eyes rimmed by black.

"Why are you guarding the cabin?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I'm waiting for Joey." I snapped at her, it was better to shut the conversation down quickly before I took out my anger on her. _Well, then I could fight someone._ I thought, _nah. _Joey came out with a marker and a flatten piece of metal. _  
_

"Oh, hi Vira." He grinned at the goth girl. Vira rolled her eyes and went back in the cabin. "Okay, ready?" He asked, holding up the things in his hand.

"Are we going to color?" I snorted, _great, I'm stuck with a five year old. _Joey laughed and took the cap off the marker. A celestial bronze sword appeared. I jumped back. "Hey, I want to stab you too but, my weapon is in my cabin!" I shouted. Joey laughed. _Little bitch! Trying to kill an unarmed person! That is against Camp rules. _

"I thought we could practice. It would help us 'bond' and to get anger out all at the same time." He told the ground, re capping his marker. I nodded slowly. _Makes sense when think about._

"Alright, I'm gonna go get my sword." I turned and raced to my cabin. Finally, I'd get my chance to take this kid out. Of course, I could get kicked out of Camp, killed for killing an innocent and, Luna would never talk to me again. _When did this get difficult? Oh, yea, I'm a demi-god, nothing is easy. _I snatched up my sword and shield and went back.

Joey was in the practice arena with armor on. A helmet tucked under his arm. I grabbed some armor and a helmet. "Ready Ash?" Joey called. I nodded. A younger boy came over.

"Okay, no killing." He called. We nodded. _Get ready to hurt_, I gave sneer and the boy told us to go. I raced at him and swung my sword down. Joey raised his sword to meet mine. _Its on._

**Sorry it took so long to update but, another story of mine has a lot of requests so I was trying to get those done. Also sorry it was shorter but, don't worry we'll see more Ash and Joey fighting next chapter. Hope you guys liked it and reviews are good. See you next chapter.**


	15. The Boys Are Frustrating

**Yo those who read this (and its a lot of you). We are back to Luna's P.O.V, do you guys like when I switched or not? I'd kinda like to know if that is okay with you. anyways onto the chapter, what like 15 now? Jeez I like to ramble. I don't own any of this but my OCs, you all know who owns it by now I would hope. See you at the end.**

I was just walking back form the Big House when the clang of swords came from the training arena. I was use to this of course, we all liked to swing a sword at each other every once and a while. I went over to see who was fighting today. Imagine my surprise when I saw ash and Joey in the circle. _Great, that was such a good idea. Leave two boys who hate each other alone in a Camp with weapons. Excellent idea Luna._ This couldn't end well.

So, I watched them try to kill each other. I mean, the others probably didn't understand why they were going so hard at each other. Ash was really pushing at Joey, his face twisted up in concentration as he jabbed. Joey deflected it and jabbed back. He caught Ash in the chest plate. It made a loud noise, startling Ash back. Joey used this to lunge forward, pushing Ash back more. Ash tried to gain ground but, Joey was pushing hard. When he had Ash pushed into a corner, he placed his sword on Ash's throat.

"Dead." He smirked. Some people clapped, other laughed. I narrowed my eyes at them. Ash saw me, his eyes widened. I wiggled my fingers at him. He tapped Joey on the shoulder and pointed at me. Joey spun, his eyes locked on me and his smile fell. _I'm glad they can realize when they're in trouble. _They came over to slowly, heads down.

"What the Hell?" I cried, throwing my hands up. their heads went down lower, if possible. My hands went to hips. "That was not what I menat when I said I wanted you two to hang out! I didn't want one of to die!" I snapped. Joey picked his head up.

"Well, we really weren't trying to kill each other." He offered. Ash looked at him.

"We weren't?" He asked. I smacked him. "Ow." He snapped.

"Shush Ash." I growled. "I'm not happy with you two." I spun and stalked away.

"Should we-" Joey asked as I walked away.

"No you don't want to. Trust me." Ash told him. _Smart boy. For once._

I threw open my cabin door to see my mother. "Not today Mother." I snapped at her. She laughed.

"Darlin I can come and take you whenever I feel like it. Chiron has no powers over me." She sneered.

"Athena does though." I pointed out. She waved a dismissive hand. "And, She put a charm on me that you can't take me from camp." It was my turn to sneer. Her eyes widened a bit.

"How dare she!" Mother roared. She disappeared. _I can't believe she just bought that!_ I flopped onto my bed with a sigh. If anyone knocked my door, I was going to shoot an arrow at their face. I was not in the mood to deal with people, satyrs, nymphs, gods or goddess or anything that breathes. So, I just laid there, for Zeus knew how long until, someone knocked on my door.

**Yeaaaaa...I don't know where this is going anymore. I'm probably gonna end it in a few chapters. So, yea. Reviews are cool, maybe.**


	16. The Last Good-bye

**Hi guys. This will be the last chapter of this story. This will wrap up some loose ends into a nice little bow and end it. Sorry to all you who wanted me to write this forever but, I have a lot of other stories that need my attention too. So, the last time I'll say this, I don't own anything the wondrous Rick Riordan has written. So, here we go guys. I will see you at the end.**

I rolled off my bed slowly and stalked over to the door. It was Ash and Joey, each had their heads ducked low. "Enter I suppose." I grumbled to them. I stepped away from the door so they could step in. I dropped back onto my bed and waited. Ash spoke first.

"Look Luna, we didn't want you mad at us. We found something we both liked and did it, together. Shouldn't that count as bonding?" He explained with his hands. I thought about it for a moment. _He has a point._ My brain pointed out. _Shut up brain! I can be mad at them without you using logic on me!_ "I wasn't going to kill him Lun, maybe main or seriously injure. Dobby would never kill anyone." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "So, we good?" He held his arms out.

"Sure, as long as you don't try to kill my boyfriend anymore." I smiled as I walked into his arms. We hugged tightly before Joey cleared his throat. "And you," I turned and pointed my finger at him. "are not allowed to die. Got it?" I placed a hand on my hip. He laughed and nodded. "Good." I kissed him lightly and turned back to the boys.

"So Chiron told me that he can't really do jack about Mother. I tricked her into thinking Athena placed a charm on me so I couldn't leave the Camp." I smirked. "Total lie but, it worked. Athena will deal with Mom." I waved a dismissive hand at this. Ash and Joey gave yelps of joy. "Now, I'm gonna go shoot some arrows, you two, have fun." I sighed. They smirked and raced off. _Alright, two issues down._ I grabbed my quiver and bow and headed down to the archery fields.

Wen and a few Apollo kids were there, just shooting. "Hey Luna, come join us!" Wen called. I smiled and trotted over. A girl with silvery white hair was with him, as was an Asian boy. "I was teaching Anya here how to shoot double arrows." Wen told me, notching two arrows into his bow.

"Easy." I snorted. He raised his eyebrow. Swiftly, I notched two arrows in my bow, lined up and shot. One thunked into the bullseye, the other landing right beneath it.

"Wow." Anya and the boy said, their eyes wide. Wen and I laughed. I worked with the boy, learning his name was Ajay, Wen with Anya. We thought them double arrow, and tried to teach them triple arrow but, Anya could barely hold the two, let alone three. We did this till the bell for dinner chimed. We climbed the hill to the mess hall, Ajay telling us some joke about a pig and a cow.

"And the cow says, "Megan? I thought she said bacon!" Ajay cried as we pushed open the doors. We laughed at his lame joke and I went to the Hermes table. Joey wasn't there. One of the boys pointed to where my table was. I turned to see both Joy and Ash sitting there, having a not killing each other conversation. A plate sat between them. I tilted my fingers to the Hermes boy and went to my table.

"Hey boys, mind if I sit here?" I asked. Ash and Joey smirked at me. I dropped down into the seat. A double bacon burger and bacon cheddar fries filled my plate. filled my goblet.

"Wow you are so healthy Luna." Ash teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. Begin friendly banter and the stealing of my food. Yup, this was my life. It is not perfect, believe me but, I love it. So, just hand me a bow, some arrows and my friends and I could make it work. My name is Luna Huntress, daughter of Artemis, only inhabitant of cabin number eight in Camp Half-Blood. Thank you for reading about my life. I hope all the half-bloods reading this make it here soon and alive.

I wish you all the best of luck.

Luna Huntress

**Well, there it is, the end of my first story ever published to the world. I had some tough critics but, I made it through. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. As Luna said, I wish you all the best of luck in the world. Good-bye, for the last time in this story.**

**Sincerely,**

**Darkrose45**


End file.
